


To find a new place (turn your back on the old)

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Christmas, Flash Fic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She had no intention of going back. They didn't want her, so she was going to stay here. She was by far the youngest - she was only eight - but she could learn to fight.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Others
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	To find a new place (turn your back on the old)

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from the Instagram account I had when I was 11. I don't want this connected to my current fic, because I like to think I've gotten better at writing than I was at that age, lol.

They had always decorated the tree on the second.

They had a something specific set out for each day of December, all the way up till Christmas. Annabeth could remember them perfectly, and it hurt her. Today would be the day they would decorate the tree.

None of that was going to happen this year, for her at least. She had no intention of going back. They didn't want her, so she was going to stay here. She was by far the youngest - she was only eight - but she could learn to fight, and imagine her stepmother's face on the dummies.

Annabeth wondered if they would still decorate the tree without her. How much of that ritual was she a part of? Would they bother to think of her, or would they discard her childhood ornaments in favour of other ones, untainted by bad memories?

She didn't know, and it stung - an ache, deep in her chest.


End file.
